


[Filk] Stupid Sith Lord

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Listen, ROTS is a really rough time for Anakin Skywalker. (A parody of "Stupid Cupid.")
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] Stupid Sith Lord

[Link to stream](https://archive.org/details/stupid-sith-lord_202005)

A filk written and performed for Voiceteam 2020. Album artwork created by GodOfLaundryBaskets.

Lyrics:

Stupid Sith lord, you're a real mean dude  
Hiding out like this is really rude  
I'm having dreams and now I live in fear  
And I don't know that it's because you're here  
Hey, hey, help me out  
Stupid Sith lord, stop making me doubt

I'm winning battles but I can't think straight  
I get a headache when I meditate  
My wife is pregnant and I'm unprepared  
The war is ending but I'm really scared  
Hey, hey, help me out  
Stupid Sith lord, stop making me doubt

You pulled me toward the dark right from the very start  
Hey, get another Darth, I don't wanna play this part

You got me lost like I'm in creeping mist  
I think that Obi-Wan and Padmé kissed  
I don't know what to think or what to do  
I think that Palpatine has got some views  
Hey, hey, help me out  
Stupid Sith lord, stop making me doubt

You got me lost like I'm in creeping mist  
I think that Obi-Wan and Padmé kissed  
I don't know what to think or what to do  
I think that Palpatine has got some views  
Hey, hey, help me out  
Stupid Sith lord, stop making me doubt

Hey, hey, help me out  
Stupid Sith lord, you got me to doubt


End file.
